A Light-Emitting Diode (LED), as used herein, is a semiconductor light source for generating a light at a specified wavelength or a range of wavelengths.
As the concerns for energy price and environment continuously increase, people are looking into ways to reduce energy consumption and to lengthen the lifetimes of lighting devices. Incandescent light bulbs (or lamps) known to the inventors have shorter life times and consume significantly more energy to achieve the same level of lighting performance in comparison to light bulbs made with LED devices.
A Light-Emitting Diode (LED), as used herein, is a semiconductor light source for generating light at a specified wavelength or a range of wavelengths. An LED emits light when a voltage is applied across a p-n junction formed by oppositely doping semiconductor compound layers of the LED. Different wavelengths of light can be generated using different materials by varying the bandgaps of the semiconductor layers and by fabricating an active layer within the p-n junction. With the increased concerns for energy price and environment, there is a continuing effort in developing improved LED light bulbs to replace known incandescent light bulbs.